Shugo Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch PURE
by Must I really
Summary: Luchia meets Amu and company and will amu find out about Luchia's secret summary sucks XD hopefully to you story is better XD first fan fic review to get new chapters plz T for some bad mouthing and iktou stoof XP
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Melody

By: Ankoku LuciaXD

Karin-chan : Hey everyone my first fan fic first chap yay!

Luchia : (I know its not right way but hey I like it better XD) Yay!

Kaito : yah sure whatev

Karin-chan : Kaichia moments

Kaito : 0.0 YAAAAAAAAAY!

{ Luchia giggles}

Kaito : humph

Amu : XD yay cant wait YAAAAAAY!

Tadase : Ankoku LuciaXD does not own Mermaid Melody OR Shugo Chara C:

* * *

Amu's POV

"Ne Tadase-kun what school are we going to again for high school?" I asked the cute boy next to me.

" I think it's called Beachside Tokyo Academy Hinamori-san"

Tadase answered. We were in his dad's car we as in the guardians.

"Yaya is excited and happy YAAAAAAY!" Yaya practically yelled. I looked out the window and saw a girl with light blond hair crying by the sea she looked so pretty I started crying myself.

"Amu what's wrong…" Rima asked me. I quickly told her nothing and stared out the window.

Gaito's short and only POV

I closed my eyes and saw Luchia crying. It's only normal I mean I just died :P. "Sara as spirits we have to go to the human world and assure Luchia that were okay," I told my forever companion Sara. She nodded and we left the spirit world.

* * *

Sara's POV

We flew to Tokyo and saw Luchia crying near a cliff. Who knew she would be so affected and that Kato lost his memory… "Luchia don't be sad Luchia what's done is done" My voice said softly. She lifted her pretty little round face and looked at me startled "SARA!" she yelled she threw her arms around me to find her hands right in my stomach. She smiled a little though…how beautiful I envy her. "** Be strong Luchia, Kaito will need you and since we are spirits we know peoples feelings but we won't tell you Kaito's XD"**Gaito said to her. "mou" Luchia pouted. Then we vanished into the wind . I heard her yell out my name I myself started crying and Gaito hugged me.

* * *

Luchia's POV

I yelled Sara's name but she disappeared. "Luchia!" I turned around to see Kaito's eyes staring at my crying ones. " What's wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head no but it was obvious… I ran away as Kaito yelled my name. "**KAITO NO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!" **I yelled. His face looked very perplexed.

* * *

Karin chan: PHEW! that was short but hell did it take long time please review for next chap

Luchia:i be emo right now {cuts self}

Amu:...

Luchia: JK JK!

Karin chan bai bai


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Melody

By: Ankoku LuciaXD

Karin: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

Kaito: Yay what nothing goods happening

Karin: YOU MADE LUCHIA CRYYYYYYY!

{Kaito gulps}

Kaito: Well I lost my memory whatdya think she'll do rejoice in happiness psycho lady

Karin: if that's what YOOOOU want he he he

Luchia:[ giggles] ok ok guys stop fighting and get on with the story any ways Karin says we meet in this story

Kaito: 0.0 meet whoo?

Karin: someone doesent pay attention to the titles :P

{Kaito taken aback}

Amu: its called shugo melody cause were in it YAAAAAAAAY!

Kaito::L

Fukuyama: Karin does not own Shugo chara or Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitchi Bitch YAY!

Mina: wtf why is fukuyama from girls bravo here!

Kirie: Sorry FUKUYAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAA!

{Kirie drags Fukuyama away}

().()…

Amu's POV

Im so excited I haven't told anyone but I actually have a cousins and sister who goes here!(Author's note: I think you know who her sister is -.0) " Yay!( I say that a lot 0.0 and use faces a lot J.J ) can't wait to see Luchia,Hanon,Rina,Coco,Karen,Noel, and Siera(shes older(Author's note: Luchia she has never seen before and won't recognize her from the time she was crying she was in her idol form and when Kaito came she transformed back phew that was loooooooong.)" I thought when we got out of the car. The high school looked regular compared to seiyo I saw a girl looking at me and waving. "AMU SWEETIE OVER HERE AMU-CHAN!" the dirty blond girl waved at me. The gaurdians looked at me with cofusion as I ran to girl calling out her name "LUUUUUUUUUCHIA-CHAN!" it was the first time they heard me put a chan at an end of the name I hugged Luchia I mean she is my sister.

Luchia's POV

I hugged Amu so tightly "oh amu!" I started crying "how's your fake parents" I asked her. She answered with a good. I looked at the people behind her. I saw the red head's jaw drop he reminded me of Kaito " And if you guys even hurt my little Amu with a little pinch I will kill stick a knife through your neck cut your heart out and make you eat it" I said with a smile.

Kukai POV

Man that chick is hawt. My jaw dropped she was dang pretty I saw Tadase and Nagi eyes widen."And if you guys even hurt my little Amu with a little pinch I will kill stick a knife through your neck cut your heart out and make you eat it " She said _sweetly with a SMILE!(they were to far away to hear the fake parents coment)  
_

Karin: okay I am to lazy to write more ja ne

Luchia:that was short

Hanon:State the obivious Lucia

Luchia pouts


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo melody

By :Moi of course

Karin chan: yay 3rd chapter the gang meets Lucia!

Luchia's POV

The whole day I skipped classes today so i could hang out with my precious Amu sweetie."Tarou-kun!'I called out t my music teacher."Konichiwa Luchia-san.""this is Tarou-kun since your freshman you call him Mitsuki-sensei ok."and if you don't i will murder you cause if any brat tries to steal my papa ill stick a knife through you-"said a orange haired girl."seira just cause hes youre dad and he knows about us doesn't mean you can kill people if they don't say Mitsuki sensei"I sighed."oh yah Amu-Amu is here im a junior now isnt it great yah totally i know YAAAAAAAH!" "seira sweetie dont tell me you've been eating sweets again"said Sara-chan."this is our teacher Sara-chan' i told Amu sweetie and her friends."whats up Ace!"Rina exclaimed as she walked into the room. "Rina-sama-chan whats up haven't seen you in a lonnnnnnng time "Amu sweetie said brightly. I sighed. Everyone is so happy i'm so envious why did it have to be Kaito to lose his memory. Just on cue miss sick slut walked in with mr weak. I ran up to Kaito and punched him in the face , i left a big mark right on his face I smirked at my creation."Dumb-Ass when you're near me now better than to walk in with fine over there"I scowled at his confused face. Right on spot Mikaru started had 's it I've had it.""Luchia have you gone mad youre not this pissed usually"I yelled at her. Her face turned super mad as i smirked finnally venting out what i needded to say. Hanon walked in hearing everything i said."Luchia have you gone mad youre not this pissed usually"Hanon asked worried.""Luchia have you gone mad youre not this pissed usually"I started crying and i ran out of the room realizing what i said godd thing it was only amu sweeties friend and her dumb ass and stupid miss sickly and the others

Kaitos POV

I watched as i saw heer looking at me walked up to me and fuckin punched me in the face. She smirked."Dumb-Ass when you're near me know better than to walk in with fine over there"she scowled at Mikaru-chan. Mikaru then started coughing i ran over to her ( yah you can run over to her when shes freaking right next to you.)"Dumb-Ass when you're near me now better than to walk in with fine over there"holy -san then wlaked in "Luchia have you gone mad youre not this pissed usually"she looked worried i looked confused cause was she started crying than ran out the room


End file.
